Il est difficile de dire que je suis désolé
by Rachel Chel
Summary: Kamus e Milo sentem-se miseráveis por estarem separados e o aquariano em um ato desesperado e passando por cima do orgulho declara-se em publico, tentando assim recuperar o amado. Fanfic yaoi se não gosta não leia!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Essa fic **não tem** fins lucrativos.

* * *

**OBS:**

**1ª.** Essa fic foi escrita para o aniversário do grupo do facebook, Saints Eternity;

**2ª.** Fic sem beta peço compreensão caso algo tenha passado pelo minha revisão;

**3ª.** Não sei nada de fancês, todas as frases e expressões utilizadas nessa língua na fic foram escritas com a ajuda do tradutor online.

**4ª. **O link da música que se encontra na fic está no meu perfil, para facilitar, caso tenham algum problema em abri-lo.

* * *

**Il est difficile de dire que je suis désolé**

O loiro olhou para os lados vendo a animação e felicidade que o cercava e isso só o deprimiu mais, ainda não entendia o que estava fazendo ali, por que diabos seu irmão tinha que obriga-lo a comparecer a aquela sessão de tortura? Não que ele não gostasse de festas, pelo contrario ele as adorava, mas não nas ultimas três semanas...

O que mudara dês de então? Tinha perdido seu amor e não conseguia ver graça em mais nada... não tinha fome, não conseguia dormir direito e nada do que normalmente lhe alegrava o estava fazendo desde então.

Entendia porque aquela data era importante, afinal era aniversário da concretização do sonho de seus amigos... A tão idealizada boate Santuário estava fazendo um ano, mas aquela o dia 31 de outubro não marcava somente isso, seria também o dia que ele e seu amor completariam um ano de namoro e se isso já não fosse ruim o bastante aquele lugar marcava o inicio do relacionamento, fora ali na festa de inauguração que tudo começara. Milo sonhara com aquilo por tanto tempo que tê-lo perdido o tinha quebrado demais; só conseguia trabalhar porque seu trabalho era sua válvula de escape.

- Mi anime-se hoje é um dia especial! Afinal quem diria que o Mascara e os outros conseguiriam por a Santuário como a boate mais badalada da Grécia?! – mais exclamou do que perguntou Afrodite antes de abraça-lo e terminar com um gritinho de alegria - Estou tão animado irmãozinho! Como resposta o outro loiro sorriu apesar de sua tristeza, seu irmão sempre conseguia arrancar-lhe um sorriso. – Viva você já está até sorrindo! – o sueco constatou rindo e jogando os braços para cima em afetada comemoração, fazendo outro rolar os olhos.

Milo amava o irmão... sua mãe o tinha tido muito nova; nunca conhecera seu pai, pois o mesmo sumira quando soube da gravidez, o pai de Dite era o único pai que conhecera, sua mãe o tinha conhecido na casa de uma família de dinheiro na qual eles moravam e ela trabalhava... Per sempre foi um paizão para si e ter-lhe dado um irmão mais velho – sim Afrodite era mais velho que ele um ano – como Dite o tornara ainda mais especial a seus olhos.

- Para com isso, sabe que não ando com humor para seus ataques – começou serio – mas terminou brincando – Ao menos seja uma bicha comportada.

- Ahá, já está até fazendo piada. – comentou animado ouvindo um divertido "Cala a boca." Como resposta.

Andava preocupado com o irmão, há semanas que ele estava para baixo, irritadiço e deprimido. Sabia também que ele não estava dormindo direito e suspeitava que não estivesse se alimentando devidamente.

O único momento em que reconhecia o irmão era quando dava um de seus muitos ataques de "bichisse" -como o mais novo tão carinhosamente chamava- Milo sorria ou ria abertamente, isso nunca falhava, mas estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado e não era o único, seus amigos também já tinham percebido.

- Você é muito malv...

Parou de falar e segurou com carinho a mão do irmão ao avistar quem se aproximava – acompanhado - de onde estavam. Milo alheio ao motivo somente olhou interrogativamente para o mais velho antes de seguir seu olhar e deparar-se com seu amado que chegava cada vez mais perto deles e que não estava sozinho, tinha um loiro próximo demais de seu ruivo e aquilo abriu ainda mais a cratera que se formara em seu coração e alma dês do rompimento. Em choque o escorpiano não soube o que fazer até ser tarde demais. Queria sair correndo e se esconder, mas ainda tinha seu orgulho e nunca se humilharia desta forma, por isso ergueu a cabeça pondo sua mascara de frieza e indiferença "_bem apropriado usar uma mascara hoje, afinal não é isso que se faz no halloween para espantar os mortos_?" pensou com amarga e sarcástica diversão.

- Bonne nuit. (Boa noite)- o ruivo cumprimentou ao chegar perto o bastante.

Afrodite o encarou com ódio respondendo friamente e Milo o encarou com uma expressão vazia e quase entediada. Mesmo que não demonstrasse isso afetou o aquariano, pois sempre fora capaz de ler cada expressão do loiro e com isso não soube o que pensar, nunca tinha visto seu loiro dessa forma... A não ser no dia da briga... Só então prestou real atenção no amado percebendo como ele estava abatido e aquilo lhe doeu ainda mais, lembrava-se bem do dia que terminaram; a forma como Milo declarara "Você está livre de mim." Aquela frase era a cerne de seus pesadelos e ajudava a aumentava sua dor a cada momento do dia. Lembrava-se bem daquele maldito dia e arrependia-se profundamente de tudo que tinha dito.

**Flashback on**

Aquele dia nada tinha dado certo. No trabalho só conseguira dores de cabeça... chegar em casa e deparar-se com a bagunça desmedida que estava sua cozinha fora a gota d'água.

Sem pensar em nada fora a procura daquele que sabia ser o causador do desastre. O encontrou no quarto sentado na cama vestindo apenas uma calça jeans e seu quase inseparável all star meio cano preto, secando os cabelos despreocupadamente como se estivesse tudo em ordem...

- Eu não aguento mais Milo, já disse para não invadir minha casa, mas você não escuta, só faz o que quer! Será que terei que guardar chave em outro lugar? A cozinha está um desastre e obvio que eu terei que arrumar! –explodiu, descontando nele a raiva e a frustração do dia.

- Kamus eu só... –começou assustado, o ruivo nunca tinha gritado ou se descontrolado daquele jeito.

- Kamus nada, non aguento mais. – o interrompeu serio e continuou despejando tudo que estava entalado, sem nem pensar nas consequências - Você me enlouquece dês que dividíamos o alojamento na faculdade, mas depois que começamos a namorar isso piorou muito, você está a cada dia mais invasivo e não falo só da bagunça que está se tornado meu apartamento, mas também da minha vida, você controla todos os meus passos. – o grego apenas o encarou com seriedade.

- Milo eu mal tenho um tempo sozinho para ler um livro, porque você... - dessa vez o escorpiano o interrompeu com raiva.

- Eu só quero estar com você, porque sinto sua falta, não vou me desculpar por isso.

- Bien sûr que non (claro que não)- sussurrou para si, mas o outro ouviu claramente - sim Milo entendia com perfeição a língua materna do ruivo. Seus pais fizeram questão que ele e Afrodite fossem fluentes em outras línguas além do grego e do inglês. Além disso, como jornalista ele achava importante sempre aprender uma língua nova. - e abriu um sorriso frio.

- Você está livre de mim. – declarou o grego em tom quebradiço e distante o olhando com uma frieza que era desconhecida ao aquariano, antes de dar-lhe as costas, pegar sua camisa e dirigir-se a porta.

- Milo non tente... – o ruivo tentou, mas o loiro não parou ou olhou para trás, simplesmente saiu de sua vida.

O francês ficou hirto por tempo indefinido sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer, tinha acabado de perder seu amor e a ultima frase do escorpiano ecoava em sua mente como um sinal de mau agouro infinito.

**Flashback off**

Foi tirado de suas lembranças ao ouvir a voz de Ikki que se aproximara sem que percebesse.

- Pardon, o que disse Ikki? –perguntou só então se voltando para o rapaz.

- Perguntei quem é o loiro. – disse olhando o mencionado com um brilho diferente no olhar, mas o ruivo estava tão preocupado com sua situação que não se deu conta.

- Esse é... – começou, mas foi interrompido por Mascara da Morte que se dirigia a Milo, só então o francês notou a presença do Italiano que se encontrava em pé atrás do namorado abraçando-o o pescoço com carinho, o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça antes de prestar atenção.

- Milo já ia esquecendo... o Saga pediu para avisar que quer falar com você- informou arrancando um sorriso do grego.

- Ele está no escritório? – Mascara negou com um aceno de cabeça e esclareceu com um sorriso suspeito no rosto. - Está na no ambiente da dança.

A boate Santuário era dividida em vários ambientes, - estando mais para casa de entretenimento do que boate - eles se encontravam no ambiente que lembrava um bar requintado, com musica ao vivo, onde sempre davam entrada para quem fosse corajoso soltar a voz no palco.

- Com licença – o loiro disse para ninguém em particular antes de levantar-se, mas só saiu da mesa após voltar-se para Mascara e dizer – obrigado cunhado.

- Amore estou começando a achar que o Saga pode ter alguma chance. – Afrodite disse baixo como se fosse apenas para o namorado, mas auto o bastante para todos ouvirem.

Mascara apenas sorriu maliciosamente em resposta.

- O que eu faço para tê-lo de volta? – Kamus perguntou inconscientemente; sentia-se atormentado. Ele e seu acompanhante já estavam sentados perto do casal e de Ikki que não tirava os olhos do ser angelical que acompanhava o ruivo.

- Primeiro querido, você vai nos explicar direitinho que que significa esse garoto ao seu lado – começou Dite com sua raiva reavivada e totalmente voltada ao causador da dor de seu amado irmão – E depois veremos... – terminou deixando a frase em aberto propositalmente.

Kamus levantou uma sobrancelha e seu acompanhante piscou confuso.

- O que quer dizer Dite? – perguntou enquanto sua mente trabalhava a mil tentando entender, porque o que tinha entendido era absurdo demais.

- É meio obvio não? –retrucou rudemente.

O aquariano olhou incrédulo para o ex-cunhado, antes de pronunciar-se com seu jeito frio e contido de sempre:

- C'est absurde!(Isso é absurdo) Ele é praticamente uma criança, pour l'amour de Dieu (pelo amor de Deus).

Ao ouvir isso três pessoas sorriram aliviadas, enquanto uma olhava o ruivo indignada.

- Oh s'il vous plaît (por favor), como se você fosse muito velho. – soltou o jovem loiro que se mantivera calado até então. - você é apenas seis anos mais velho que eu... Comprendre (Entenda) você tem vinte cinco anos, não quarenta e cinco.

Afrodite riu divertido, enquanto Ikki e Mascara apenas deram um pequeno sorriso.

- Esse é Hyoga – começou lançando um olhar aborrecido ao dito – ele é filho do marido de minha irmã, ele morava com a mãe na França e veio morar com o pai aqui na Grécia com o intuito de estudar, estou mostrando a ele alguns lugares.

- Bom saber que não preciso te odiar! – o pisciano soltou afetadamente fazendo todos rirem, antes de continuar - Bem vindo à turma. Queridinho sou Afrodite, mas pode me chamar de Dite, todos chamam – disse balançando a mão em descaso antes de dar dois beijinhos no rosto do novato e logo apresentou os outros...

Na vez de Ikki o pisciano percebeu uma troca de olhares... "Acho que Ikki não vai embora sozinho essa noite" - pensou com um sorrisinho malicioso, enquanto olhava o loiro que por alguma razão achava conhecer...

- Bem... vamos ao que importa. Kamus porque você quer meu irmãozinho de volta?- perguntou encarando o outro com uma seriedade que poucos sabiam que ele era capaz; o aquariano mesmo sem demonstrar sentiu-se intimidado, principalmente porque sabia que se não o convencesse jamais teria seu loirinho lindo de volta.

- Ele está infeliz e... –interrompeu-se ao dar-se conta de que era encarado de forma assassina pelo pisciano e antes que pudesse continuar o mesmo pronunciou-se:

- Milo não precisa de você. – começou surpreendendo a todos, antes de ajeitar-se de frente para o ruivo - Ele está infeliz? Sim e isso me dói e me faz odiar você sobremaneira, mas... –parou ao sentir Mascara da Morte abraça-lo mais forte e deu-lhe um singelo e carinhoso beijo no rosto antes de continuar – ele precisa de alguém que o tenha como prioridade, que o faça se sentir importante e não como um intruso que é bonificado com sexo. – vendo a expressão de incredulidade no rosto do outro sorriu friamente – Oh... Você achou que ele fosse feliz? – olhou o ruivo por alguns segundos antes de com seu melhor jeito hollywoodano zombar – Ah... você realmente pensou, que bonitinho.

Kamus já estava se irritando, o outro o estava fazendo parecer um monstro.

- Afrodite; não estou pedindo uma analise de minha forma de tratar meu namorado. – o aquariano pronunciou-se entre dentes

Suspirando o dito respondeu:

- O que estou querendo te mostrar Kamus é que Milo não está e nem nunca esteve feliz. Ele está pior sem você? Talvez e estou muito preocupado, mas... ele supera, meu irmão é um guerreiro desde muito novo,então volto a dizer... Milo não precisa de você. Se essa for a motivação para tentar voltar com ele desista, porque ele não precisa e nem aceitaria sua compaixão.

- Dite, eu não sou um monstro. – o ruivo disse em voz baixa, surpreendendo, os presentes com sua repentina humildade.

- Sei que não Kamus, mas você parece não fazer ideia de quanto o machuca todos os dias, o fazendo sentir-se sem importância. Milo se faz de forte, pois não gosta de demonstrar fraqueza, mas eu o conheço como ninguém e vejo-o lastimar-se todos os dias, quando vocês estavam juntos mesmo ele parecendo radiante, prestando bem atenção percebia-se que no fundo ele não estava verdadeiramente feliz. – o aquariano sentiu-se mal, nunca pensara que magoara tanto o loiro, sempre presumira que era o único que tinha coisas a reclamar naquela relação.

- Eu... – tentou dizer algo, mas não tinha palavras, apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Se perguntou em algum momento o porquê de Milo não ter discutido, antes de sair da sua vida? – o ruivo levantou a cabeça e assentiu silenciosamente curioso, sim se perguntara isso muitas vezes.

- Você não entende não é? – perguntou Afrodite e sem esperar que ele respondesse continuou – Meu irmão está cansado Kamus, você não o ouve e o trata como uma criança mimada que só te atrapalha, ele é um homem. Um homem apaixonado e só ouviu um 'eu te amo' uma vez. E em uma situação nada crível, não acha? Ele não precisa ser criado, isso ele já foi e permita-me dizer que muito bem pelos meus pais, ele precisa ser amado pelo homem que ama.

O francês apenas suspirou e abaixou novamente a cabeça ficando sozinho com seus pensamentos...

Fora fácil decidir que queria seu loiro bagunceiro de volta. Sabia que dissera muita coisa que o machucara e se arrependia, mas... Nunca vira o escorpiano como alguém que se magoasse fácil, - apesar de acha-lo muito doce- nunca tinha presenciado o olhar que o mesmo lhe apresentou no dia da briga, realmente nunca pusera em palavras seus sentimentos pelo escorpiano, sempre achara que se expressava bem quando se amavam ou simplesmente quando estavam juntos, mas agora entendia que não. Entendia bem o que Afrodite dissera sobre a credibilidade de sua declaração de amor, afinal como Milo poderia acreditar em uma declaração que fora feita apenas uma vez e durante o sexo? Impossível sendo suas atitudes tão contraditórias a ela. Conhecia o amado há sete anos, e nunca fizera questão realmente de dizer simplesmente o quanto ele era importante para si, não como namorado, porque essa relação existia somente há um ano, mas como amigo.

O que ele realmente queria? Seu loiro de volta, mas o que faria para isso... "Faço qualquer coisa, abro mão de tudo" pensou melancólico...

- Eu o amo! – soltou de repete fazendo Afrodite abrir um sorriso sincero e terno.

- Então vamos fazer vocês ficarem juntos cunhadinho! – exclamou com um gritinho excitado, fazendo Kamus sorrir aliviado. – eu tenho uma ideia excelente! Lembra-se da musica que Milo não parava de cantar na faculdade? – após receber um aceno de cabeça afirmativo e um olhar confuso disse – Excelente! Sabe a letra?

Como poderia esquecer? Fora ele que a escrevera, mesmo que ninguém além dele e Milo soubessem disso. O escorpiano a roubara dera a melodia e saiu cantando por todos os cantos; ao declarar-se para o ruivo ele dissera que fez isso por ciúmes de pensar que Kamus escrevera uma musica tão linda para uma mulher qualquer, mas na verdade, por mais que a música fosse um claro pedido de desculpas e ele tivesse escrito como se fosse para uma mulher ele a tinha escrito com uma única imagem em mente a de Milo, como se soubesse que um dia teria muito do que se desculpar com seu amado loiro.

- Dite eu sei a letra, mas... – foi interrompido por um quase histérico pisciano que bateu palmas animadamente.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Nunca vira aquele ambiente tão cheio, parecia que todos que estavam nos demais ambientes tinham decidido de repente ir para lá. Milo não entendia o porquê daquilo e pensava a respeito enquanto era arrastado por Afrodite de volta a mesa na qual estavam anteriormente, tudo porque o fofoqueiro do Kanon tinha comunicado a seu irmão que o escorpiano estava indo embora, aquele desgraçado lhe pagava, ele ia fazer Saga não querer transar com o gêmeo por um mês "não um é pouco, três meses para ele sofrer bastante" pensou com um sorriso sádico.

Só se ouvia o burburinho das pessoas naquele lugar, o musico tinha parado por hora e ao que parecia ninguém se habilitara a cantar.

- Dite eu quero ir embora, você queria que eu me divertisse já o fiz bastante com os gêmeos, agora me deixa.

- Não tente me enganar mocinho, Saga me disse que você não dançou e não fez nada para se divertir a noite toda. – devolveu o mais velho

"Só pode ser um complô." pensou irritado.

- Droga, será que daqui vai dá para ver tudo direitinho? – Afrodite pensou alto roendo a unha do polegar.

- Ver o que? – perguntou, mas quando o outro ia abrir a boca o escorpiano ouviu uma voz conhecida dizer boa noite, o fazendo virar-se totalmente para o palco e quase não acreditou no que viu.

Kamus estava em cima do palco em frente ao pedestal com microfone, a expressão facial isenta de qualquer sentimento; ao seu lado estava aquele loiro e isso fez Milo sorrir triste.

"Você o ama mesmo não é Kamus? Ele conseguiu te arrastar para um palco e eu mal conseguia te fazer dançar." Pensou sentindo-se destruído, talvez nunca conseguisse se reerguer.

Tão rápido que Dite não conseguiu detê-lo o escorpiano levantou-se e virou-se para sair, mas trombou com o cunhado que chegava para juntar-se a eles e ver o show.

- Me larga Mascara! – comandou, mas o outro não o obedeceu.

- Mi, confie em mim. – pediu o pisciano fazendo o referido voltar-se para si, Dite passou a acariciar a face do irmão enquanto seus olhos se encontravam em uma conversa muda, desde pequenos se entendiam com um único olhar. Suspirando o escorpiano deu-se por vencido e voltou a sentar fazendo o irmão sorrir contente.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Mesmo que não demonstrasse Kamus sentia-se inseguro e constrangido com o que estava prestes a fazer, mas a dor que sentia por não ter Milo com ele era pior que tudo.

Cumprimentou o publico e após trocar breves palavras com seus backing vocals voltou a dirigir-se ao publico, mas antes amaldiçoou mentalmente as pessoas que resolveram de uma hora para outra ir para aquele ambiente, o mesmo agora se encontrava tão cheio que não conseguia identificar o escorpiano na multidão.

- Nesse dia de festa, tomei esse espaço para tentar reaver o que tenho de mais precioso... Fiz muita besteira e com isso perdi a pessoa que amo... – começou com seu charmoso sotaque francês, policiando-se para não usar nenhuma expressão de sua língua natal.

Na mesa junto ao irmão e ao cunhado, Milo sentiu uma pontada de esperança, mas não queria criar expectativas e se magoar ainda mais, sentiu Afrodite segurar sua mão com carinho, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos do ruivo no palco.

- Quem me conhece sabe o quanto me é penoso estar aqui em cima me expondo dessa forma, mas... Por ele eu faço qualquer coisa – percebia que todos prestavam muita atenção em cada uma de suas palavras e suspirou internamente, detestava ser o centro das atenções – Não sei por onde começar a me desculpar, mas peço encarecidamente que me perdoe, nunca pensei que eu fosse tão insensível e mau companheiro para você; felizmente tenho um amigo exorbitantemente sincero, que não teve escrúpulos em expor o quanto sou idiota e o quanto provavelmente não te mereço. Mas sou egoísta demais para abrir mão de você sem ao menos tentar lhe fazer realmente feliz.

Perdoe todas as vezes que te ignorei e disse que não tinha tempo, as vezes que lhe tratei mal por não entender o quanto você precisa de mim e eu de você, perdoe o tempo que passo longe de você mesmo o necessário.

Também sinto sua falta, mas sou orgulhoso demais para admitir que precise de alguém mais do que tudo no mundo, sempre fui uma pessoa fria e indiferente a tudo, mas você chegou com seu jeito doce e alegre e invadiu meu coração de tal forma que... – abaixou a cabeça respirando fundo e piscando sucessivamente para evita as lagrimas, sentiu mãos em suas costas lhe dando apoio e tentando lhe acalmar, não podia fraquejar agora, levantou a cabeça voltando a olhar todos e continuou - Para te ter de volta faço qualquer coisa meu amor, mas... não posso mentir e dizer que algumas coisas que disse anteriormente não eram reais, sim eram verdadeiras, mas não é nada com o qual não possamos lhe dar, sinto ter sido tão intolerante; e principalmente me perdoe por ter-lhe feito sentir-se tão mal, você nunca foi um peso para mim, você sempre foi muito importante, eu que nunca tive a dignidade de dizer ou demonstrar. – viu que tinha algumas pessoas emocionadas com suas palavras, mas isso não se importou, ele só queria ver seu amado que não se encontrava em seu campo de visão. – Você melhor do que ninguém deve saber como é difícil para eu dizer que sinto muito, não estou dizendo Isso para te convencer, não pense isso nem por um momento, é só que não vim aqui em cima só para fazer esse discurso na verdade vim cantar uma canção para você, só que não pude fazê-lo sem antes abrir meu coração com essas palavras tentando me expressar da melhor forma possível.

A música que cantarei é nossa mon ange, afinal você fez a melodia. E apesar da musica claramente referir-se a uma mulher... mesmo que você nunca tenha sabido eu a escrevi pensando em você, só ainda não tinha coragem de admitir. – sorriu amargo – O engraçado é que quando escrevi não imaginava que um dia teria tanto do que me desculpar. Espero que entenda que cada palavra sempre foi exclusivamente sua. – terminou de dizer e então se ouviu a introdução da musica...

* * *

letras. mus. br /az-yet /2588/

(para o link funcionar basta tirar os espaços, na pagina tem a letra da música e a mesma para se ouvir)

It's Hard To Say I'm Sorry - Az Yet

* * *

**-oOoOoOo-**

Ainda segurando a mão do irmão que estava gelado, tremia e olhava o palco hipnotizado, Afrodite sorria entre lágrimas de felicidade sendo acariciado por Mascara, não esperava que aquela aparente pedra de gelo fosse tão além do proposto por ele inicialmente, estava feliz por seu irmão, mas esse parecia em outro mundo, quando começou a introdução da musica a tremedeira do escorpiano aumentou fazendo o pisciano aperta mais sua mão.

Quando as primeiras palavras da música foram ouvidas lágrimas silenciosas passaram a deslizar pelo belo rosto do homenageado que não tomou conhecimento do fato, sentia-se em um mundo no qual só existia a voz de seu amor e suas lembranças... lembrava o quanto chorara escondido quando encontrara aquela música, como tomado de raiva esforçara-se para fazer aquela melodia e cantar pela faculdade, para que quando Kamus fosse dá-la para alguma mulher a mesma achasse que ele tinha simplesmente aderido à moda que se espalhara na universidade, lembrava-se de muitas coisas que passaram antes de depois do namoro começar, também se lembrou de algo que não se recordara ao achar a letra... ele dissera ao aquariano "Kamus todos precisam dar um tempo um do outro, até os amantes." Não lembrava o contesto da conversa, mas lembrava-se de ter dito essas palavras e agora percebia o quanto seu amor prestava atenção em si, algo que nunca ficara tão claro antes.

Sim, ele sabia melhor que ninguém o quanto era difícil para o aquariano se desculpar, se para ele Milo que era o orgulho em pessoa foi difícil aprender, para Kamus que fora criado para ser sempre fechado, melhor que todos e que era tão orgulhoso quanto ele era pior.

Afrodite soltou um gritinho ao mais sentir do que ver Milo dar um pulo da cadeira, mas o segurou ao vê-lo fazer mansão de sair da mesa.

- Me solta Dite eu tenho que ir até lá. – disse tentando livrar-se do irmão, vendo-o suspirar e sorrir para Mascara da Morte que xingando em sua língua natal pegou o aparelho que fazia comunicação entre todos os funcionários do lugar antes de mandar Aldebaran – o segurança – abrir caminho na multidão, para que passassem.

- O Kanon inventa de encher o lugar para que o Kamus não veja o Milo e eu que tenho a porra do trabalho. – resmungou enquanto se levantava e fazia sinal para que o seguissem até a balbúrdia que as pessoas faziam a frente, todos estavam empolgados com o desenrolar romântico da noite, alguns gritavam oferecendo-se para ficar com o ruivo caso o mesmo não fosse aceito de volta pelo namorado e isso irritou Milo excessivamente.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Kamus cantava de olhos fechados tentando conter sua emoção; ao finalizar a musica permaneceu alguns segundos com os olhos fechados antes de abri-los e deparar-se com duas joias azuis que amava. Milo parecia um deus enquanto o encarava serio, mas em seus olhos o ruivo pode distinguir amor. O grego já não o olhava com indiferença e isso fez crescer sua esperança, mas foi quando o loiro abriu um lindo e amoroso sorriso que o aquariano finalmente reconheceu a pessoa pela qual havia se apaixonado, o francês voltou-se para o microfone e olhando nos olhos do amado proferiu uma única frase em seu idioma de origem, sabendo que mesmo que os demais não entendessem quem realmente interessava o faria:

- Je t'aime, reviens à moi, s'il vous plaît. (Eu te amo, volta para mim, por favor.) – o pedido foi feito com um quê de suplica que apenas quem o conhecia reconheceu.

O escorpiano abriu mais o sorriso e moveu os lábios formando um "Eu também te amo" silencioso enquanto estendia a mão em uma aceitação muda da retomada da relação, o ruivo que estava até então serio sorriu feliz e pulou do palco caminhando em direção ao amado no corredor de gente que Mascara da Morte e Aldebaran tinham feito às pessoas formarem, mas ao ver-se a poucos metros de seu objetivo fez algo que nunca se imaginou fazendo, correu e emocionado jogou-se nos braços daquele que há sete anos estava lá para ele.

Com o rosto escondido no pescoço do loiro Kamus sussurrou que o amava, entre outras coisas que sabia que o escorpiano precisava ouvir enquanto silenciosas lágrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto. Milo o apertou mais forte nos braços também escondendo o rosto no pescoço do outro e chorou baixinho de felicidade. Afastaram-se o suficiente para que seus olhos se encontrassem antes de seus lábios se procurarem começando um beijo cheio de saudade e amor, uma salva de palmas, gritos e assovios foram ouvidos em aceitação e comemoração ao amor dos dois, mas eles não se deram conta continuaram se beijando expressando o quanto sentiram-se miseráveis longe um do outro.

- Nunca mais me deixe Mon Ange, não sou nada sem você – sussurrou o aquariano com os lábios a poucos centímetros do amado.

- Nunca! – respondeu convicto o escorpiano antes de tomar posse novamente dos deliciosos lábios que pertenciam somente a ele.

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Cantinho da Rachelchel:**

Mais uma fic terminada. Espero que tenham gostado e que não tenha ficado melosa demais, essa fic me veio à mente quando eu estava escutando It's Hard To Say I'm Sorry de Az Yet e resolvi ler a tradução, foi impossível não pensar nessa historia, por isso mesmo que a musica fale sobre uma mulher eu não podia por outra em seu lugar, principalmente porque cada palavra dessa historia foi escrita enquanto eu ouvia essa musica ela me inspirou tanto que sempre que eu não sabia exatamente o que escrever ou como descrever uma cena eu a ouvia e era como mágica tudo saia sem problemas.

Coloquei a música em forma de URL, pois achei que casaria melhor com a historia; espero que tenha ficado bom e que todos tenham conseguido acessar o link.

Pretendo escrever mais duas fics nesse universo, mas ainda não tenho certeza se ou quando sairá, visto que nem comecei é só uma ideia.

Obrigada por lerem e peço que comentem.

Beijos, até a próxima.


End file.
